Love Me Like You Do
by yukime uzumaki namikaze
Summary: Sakura Haruno seorang mahasiswa yang mencari pekerjaan sebagai akris film, tetapi bagaimana jadinya bila dia malah menjadi asisten pemilik menejemen artis yang mempunyai sejuta kejutan yang bisa membuat Sakura kelimpungan? SasuSaku; banyak Typo T.T; FF pertamaku hehehe


hai minna '-')/ aku masih baru di sini... mohon bimbingannya para senpai '-')7

 **"Love Me Like You Do"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimato**

 **Author : Yukime Uzumaki Namikaze**

 **Genre : romance, angst**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : M**

Mata hazel menatap sinar mentari yang baru saja memunculkan sinarnya pada dunia. Lembut, hangat, dan menenangkan dari sang surya tak cukup membuat gadis itu menghentikan kesibukannya pada pagi hari. Sebuah awal baru yang akan membuat kehidupan membosankan seorang Sakura Haruno berubah 180 derajat dalam sekejap.

"Sakura cepat kita hampir ketinggalan kereta!" seru seorang wanita berparas anggun dan berwibawa dari luar kamar Sakura. Sahabat Sakura sejak mengenyam bangku perkuliahan dengan canda tawa.

"iya Ino, tinggal sebentar lagi!" sahut Sakura tak kalah kencangnya dari Ino. Jemari lentiknya dengan lihai menata surai merah muda itu dengan rapih hingga terkuncir tinggi, memperlihatkan leher jenjang (?) yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura menyambar tas Guccinya lalu menghampiri Ino yang sudah menunggu di luar kamarnya. "maaf Ino aku lama ya?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Ino yang sudah menatapnya kesal.

"ah sudahlah kita sudah tak banyak waktu lagi, hari ini kamu harus lulus casting itu Sakura." Ujar pemilik manik biru muda sembari menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke luar rumah.

"iya, aku akan berusaha Ino." Sakura menjawab dengan nada bosan. Ya, dia mulai bosan dengan kehidupannya yang terus menerus seperti itu. 'Sudah dapat diperkirakan bahwa kali ini tidak akan lulus lagi.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Matanya menatap sendu temannya yang sekarang sedang membawanya ke tempat bernama stasiun.

.

.

.

.

Bangunan yang menjulang tinggi membuat Sakura berdecak kagum, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengagumi keindahan gedung rancangan insinyur asal negeri romansa itu. "Sakura!" suara Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari kekagumannya itu. Matanya menatap penuh tanya pada Ino, memintanya penjelasan atas mengganggu kegiatannya dalam menatap seni ciptaan manusia. "kita sudah sampai, ayo! mulai dari sini kamu harus melangkah sendiri." Tutur Ino sembari memberikan kertas naskah yang akan di jadikan bahan casting.

"hm baiklah serahkan pada sakura." Sakura mengembangkan senyum kebanggaannya untuk meyakinkan Ino bahwa dia bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

"hah, aku percaya padamu Sakura." Ino menepuk pundak Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura diantara orang orang kantor yang berlalu lalang disana. Sakura membalikan badannya lalu masuk kedalam gedung pencakar langit itu.

.

.

.

.

"hei hei katanya yang akan mengetest kita tuan misterius itu sendiri loh." Ucap gadis yang berada didepan Sakura dengan heboh.

"iya,, ahh aku jadi tidak sabar ingim meihat bagai mana seorang yang memegang perusahaan ini secara langsung." Sahut gadis berambut merah yang ada di samping gadis tadi. Sakura tidak begitu peduli dengan hal yang kedua gadis itu bicarakan, yang terpenting baginya harus hapal naskah dialog yang penuh teka teki. Matanya menyusuri setiap kalimat yang tak biasa untuk di jadikan naskah film. 'Film macam apa ini!' batinya memperotes saat membaca naskah yang sekarang sisi kanannya sudah mulai robek karena menahan amarah seorang Sakura Haruno.

"a-ano nona." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Hazel bertemu dengan bulan purnama. "a-aku Hinata, kalau kamu?" suara Hinata mengecil membuat Sakura kebingungan.

"ah apa kamu menanyakan namaku?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk kearah Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya mengannguk membalas perkataan Sakura. "aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Hinata. "kamu peserta juga kah di sini Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penuh penasaran.

"bukan, aku hanya membantu nii chanku dalam menseleksi artis yang akan dia rekrut." Tutur Hinata dengan jujur. Hinata tanpa basa basi langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju keujung jalan yang memperlihatkan Kaca besar yang menghalanginya menuju tempat yang Hinata tuju. Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menanggapi gadis yang menarik narik tangannya itu.

"nah sekarang aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada nii chanku." Hinata tersenyum melihat mukaku yang mulai kebingungan. "ini dia nii chanku" pintu kaca raksasa itu terbuka sangat lebar. Sama seperti pintu keseharian Sakura mulai berubah 180 derajat keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna itu membelalakan mata mereka tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapan mereka. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang sedang berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut lelaki berambut raven yang tampak sangat senang dengan orang yang sedang dia peluk.

"astaga onii chan!" suara Hinata naik satu oktaf, dengan cepat Hinata menarik laki laki yang dia sebut sebagai nii-chan nya. "onii kasihan Naruto kun tidak bisa bernapas karena terus onii peluk." Lelaki berambut raven itupun melepas pelukannya dengan garis garis tanda penyesalan terukir diraut wajahnya.

"go-gomen Na-Naruto-kun." Pipi pucat lelaki itu seketika bersemu merah saat onyx itu bertemu pandang dengan safir. Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa yang tertangkap oleh matanya hanya bisa diam membisu. 'apakah kedua lelaki itu gay?' tanya sakura dalam hati, masih menerka nerka apakah dia harus mengungkapkan hal yang menganjal dalam benaknya kepada Hinata atau malah pergi dari ruangan ini diam diam. "sudah nee chan bilang, panggil nee chan dengan onee chan atau nee sama. Kamu ini tidak sopan ya sama nee chan masa nee chan dipanggil dengan nii chan. Padahal nee chan kan cewek." Kakak Hinata itu menggelembungkan pipinya kesal. Sakura yang mendengar keluhan lelaki raven itu bertambah bingung, sudah jelas kalau yang dia lihat itu adalah laki-laki.

"ahh gomen ne Sasaki nee chan." Hinata menunduk dihadapan lelaki itu. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Naruto itu tampak bersembunyi dipunggung Hinata seperti anak kecil. "Naruto kun maafkan onii chan ya." Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"tak apa Hinata chan, aku hanya masih takut tiba tiba Sasaki muncul." Senyum lembut Naruto terukir indah. Hinata hanya menghelakan nafas saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"ehm." Sakura berdeham berusaha menarik perhatian semua yang ada di ruangan itu. "bisa ada yang menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di sini dan kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?" Tanya Sakura saat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

.

.

.

.

Wangi teh hijau memenuhi indra penciuman Sakura, dia menyesapi teh dengan tenang. Ketenangan yang terpancar diluar berbeda dengan benaknya yang sudah menyiapkan banyak pertanyaan untuk Hinata. Sedangkan gadis berambut indigo itu tampak gelisah melihat ke arah kakaknya yang sedang pingsan karena di pukul oleh Naruto yang mulai jengkel dengan kakaknya.

"ano… apa Sakura pernah mendengar D.I.D?" Hinata membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"apakah kakakmu penderita D.I.D?" balas tanya Sakura pada gadis yang hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "ah sungguh merepotkan." sakura menghelakan nafasnya. "jadi ada berapa yang ada didalam tubuh kakakmu?" Sakura kembali bertanya sembari meminum teh yang mulai mendingin.

"ada lima." Suara Hinata mengecil, jemarinya menggenggam cangkir itu dengan lesu. "tiga adalah laki laki, sisanya perempuan." Lanjut Hinata tanpa menatap Sakura. "apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang masih mencerna informasi yang baru dia dapat.

"oh iya, untuk apa kamu membawaku kesini?" Sakura menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan Hinata.

"aku hampir lupa, ahh aku menawarkanmu pekerjaan." Alis Sakura terangkat meminta lebih banyak penjelasan. "pekerjaan itu menjadi sekertaris onii chan, banyak yang sudah menjadi sekertarisnya tapi selalu berakhir dengan pengunduran diri karena tidak kuat dengan sifat onii chan yang berubah rubah secara tak tentu."

"tapi, aku kesini untuk mengikuti casting. Bukan untuk melamar menjadi seorang asisten." Ujar Sakura sembari berdiri dari sofa hitam yang tadi dia duduki. "terima kasih sudah membuang buang waktuku untuk menghapal naskah dialog." Sakura membungkuk sebentar lalu melangkah pergi keruang tunggu kembali. Langkah Sakura tertahan oleh tangan tan yang memegang lengannya.

"kami akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat dari kontrak film itu bila kamu lolos sebagai pemeran utama film itu." Ujar Naruto membuat Sakura berpikir ulang untuk menerima tawaran yang menggiurkan itu. "apakah kamu bersedia?" tanya Naruto meminta keputusan Sakura.

Sakura mulai menimbang nimbang tawaran tersebut, dia bukanlah gadis munafik yang tidak membutuhkan uang. Tetapi, egonya terlampau tinggi untuk mengungkapkan bahwa dia menerima tawaran itu. 'siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan uang? Hanya orang munafik yang bilang tidak tertarik dengan uang.' Ucap gadis beriris hazel itu. Bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk mengucapkan kata 'ya' tetapi tak ada satu patah katapun keluar dari bibir merahnya. 'agr persetan dengan ego.' Umpatnya dalam hati saat menatap iris safir yang menunggu jawabannya.

"ok, aku terima." Jawaban sinkat yang diberikan Sakura membuat Hinata bernapas lega. "so, apa yang harus aku lakukan bila menjadi asisten kakakmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada gadis beriris rembulan.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

hihi maaf bila fanfic aku jelek... mohon review nya ya senpai *menunduk*


End file.
